Fallen Dhampir
"Now that you are on my team, I expect less brooding and more killing!" - Iratus Attack and +1 Dread until end of combat each time the Dhampir receives damage.}} Fallen Dhampir is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Unlocking Condition The Fallen Dhampir can be unlocked after recruiting 3 Dhampirs. They are only encountered in Mercenary Barracks (Floor 3). To recruit one, drive her insane and leave her as the only survivor of an enemy squad. Note that on More Pain and Good Always Wins difficulty, she has a chance to become Inspired , making it impossible to recruit her. If this happens, restart the fight and try until she gets insane. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields the following rewards: Sacrificing a Fallen Dhampir will always reward a random consumable item. Abilities +2|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|first_upgrade_icon = Exquisite_thrust_icon.png|ability_icon = Masterful_thrust_icon.png|second_ability_icon = Unerring_lunge_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 125% damage. - Ignores Armor and Block .|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Ignores Armor and Block .|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Doesn't miss. - Ignores Armor and Block .}} +3|ability_name = Aim For The Vein|ability_icon = Aim_for_the_vein_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Aim For The Soul|second_ability_icon = Aim_for_the_soul_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - A critical hit restores Vigor equal to 50% of the damage dealt.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - A critical hit restores Vigor equal to 40% of the damage dealt.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - A critical hit restores Mana to Iratus equal to 33% of the damage dealt.}} +4|ability_name = Mocking Riposte|ability_icon = Mocking_riposte_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Exploit Anger|second_ability_icon = Exploit_anger_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% stress damage. - Interrupts stances. - The Fallen Dhampir enters a stance and deals 80% physical damage to any enemy that attacks her. - Counterattacks are always critical hits.|ability_description = . Deals 100% stress damage. - Interrupts stances. - The Fallen Dhampir enters a stance and deals 80% physical damage to any enemy that attacks her.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% stress damage. - Interrupts stances. - The Fallen Dhampir enters a stance and deals 80% physical damage to any enemy that attacks her. - Counterattacks restore Vigor to the Fallen Dhampir equal to 40% of the damage dealt.}} +4|ability_name = Trap|ability_icon = Trap_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Magical Trap|second_ability_icon = Magical_trap_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Places a trap on the selected position for 3 rounds. - Enemies in the trap can't move. - Enemies that enter the trap receive 75% physical damage.|ability_description = . Places a trap on the selected position for 2 rounds. - Enemies in the trap can't move. - Enemies that enter the trap receive 75% physical damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Places a trap on the selected position for 2 rounds. - Enemies in the trap can't move and lose all Initiative. - Enemies that enter the trap receive 75% physical damage.}} +1|ability_name = Pain Blast|ability_icon = Pain_blast_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Terror Blast|second_ability_icon = Terror_blast_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks five times dealing 30% damage. - The target loses all Resistance until the end of the battle. Cost: 35 Wrath.|ability_description = . Attacks five times dealing 25% damage. - The target loses all Resistance until the end of the battle. Cost: 35 Wrath.|second_upgrade_description = . Attacks five times dealing 25% damage. - The target loses all Resistance until the end of the battle. Cost: 25 Wrath.}} +1|ability_name = Sundering Squall|ability_icon = Sundering_squall_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Disfiguring Flurry|second_ability_icon = Disfiguring_flurry_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks three times, dealing 50% damage with each attack. - The target loses all Armor until the battle ends. Cost: 35 Wrath.|ability_description = . Attacks three times, dealing 40% damage with each attack. - The target loses all Armor until the battle ends. Cost: 35 Wrath.|second_upgrade_description = . Attacks three times, dealing 40% damage with each attack. - The target loses all Armor until the battle ends. Cost: 25 Wrath.}} Strategy 'Role: , damage dealer - Stress dealer ' - 'Counter attacker - Self-healer ' '''- support - Mana support - Movement disable ''- Stance interrupt '' ''Best positions: '' Fallen Dhampir has an equally good mix of offensive and defensive stats. Of all her stats, her staggering 30% Luck stands out. Her average base Attack and Dread can be slowly boosted by her feature . But this is fairly risky on high difficulties as it takes long for her Attack to get to a better state. Although she has high base Vigor and can sustain herself through dealing damage, she can be easily worn down by constant attacks from enemy side and she must take direct damage for her feature to work. Dhampir has 2 ultimate abilities, all of which gives her a flexible option to deal either or damage and effectively shreds enemies' defenses. Most of her abilities can target any positions, allowing her to deal with troublesome targets standing anywhere. '''''Aim For The Vein is Dhampir's main way to deal damage and heal at the same time. Considering her average base Attack and that she only heals through crits, the healing amount should be meager in early stages. Blood Phantasm and Skeleton duo might help a lot with this, with Phantasm drawing more attention to her while Skeleton buffs her up with Armor and Resistance (and Attack optionally) so that she can last much longer when taking damage and gain more Attack quickly. Aim For The Soul is a good option for later stages when her damage output is higher. One might still need to pair her with minions that can generate Mana (Shade , Dark Knight ,...) for more frequent spell use. Masterful Thrust deals decent damage with some very useful defense-bypassing effects. It also doesn't have much restrictions on positions. Dhampir can be paired with a Ghoul using Savage Instincts or a Bone Golem using Onslaught to maintain this move. The Trap ability can be used to stop movement of enemies that are moved to their most undesirable positions, such as Rock Golems or Heavy Firethrowers in the back, or Geomancers in the front. Even more useful, s deployed ignore Evasion . Many enemies, however, still have punishing moves if stuck in the back. Rock Golem, if stays in the back for too long, might use a rock-falling move that is as damaging as its front-line pound attack. Hostile Dhampir has a thrust attack that ignores Block and Armor . Dhampir goes well with minions that can move enemies back and forth (Lost Soul , Shade ,...) to utilize her . Magical Trap removes all Initiative from a target and prevents it from gaining the upperhand. This effect ignores defenses and gives Unfrozen a large damage boost, as his damage against a target scales with its Initiative loss. Dhampir's ultimate abilities Sundering Squall and Pain Blast target any positions and are able to quickly break through Block or Ward of the target enemies as well as stripping them of their Armor or Resistance , making them vulnerable for other minions to follow up with devastating attacks. Keep in mind that if Dhampir's Luck is too high, she might end up bypassing Block and Ward most of the time without removing those for her allies. In this case, consider other methods to deal with said defenses. With the Exploit Anger upgrade path for the Mocking Riposte ability, Fallen Dhampir can make a resilient front line tank. Blood Phantasm can attract more attention to her with its Aura of Retribution, resulting in more counter attacks. Aura of Retribution prevents enemies from attacking Dhampir multiple times in one action as well, allowing her to tank more safely. Fallen Dhampir and Shade make an interesting duo that heavily punishes enemies for trying to attack Dhampir, resulting in both physical damage and stress retaliations. Also, Mocking Riposte deals stress to the target enemy which can be utilized by Shade's Gloom Fangs to deal massive damage to the target if their Sanity is low. Dialogue * Starting combat: "This hunger..." * Killing an enemy: "Their blood is mine!" * Ally gets killed: "Isn't this supposed to be the winning side?!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "I am beyond death!" * Delivering a critical attack: "This is my true freedom!" * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "There is no place you can run." * Buffed by Iratus: "Such power!" * Starting turn: "Behold my birthright!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "N-no! I am immortal!" Trivia * Fallen Dhampir is by far the only minion that can be recruited from enemy side. * In Balkan folklore, a Dhampir is born by a pair of vampire and human. Compared to traditional vampires, Dhampirs are considered less menacing and generally welcomed in human societies. Being half-humans, they tend to be resentful about their vampiric nature and would usually take on vampire hunting career. This is reflected by hostile Dhampirs' in-game feature : they receive a damage boost for each Vampire they encounter and the fact that they don't heal on attack, as opposed to Fallen Dhampirs. Gallery Fallen_dhampir.png|Base Skin Fallen_dhampir_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin References